A illuminated sign designed having a super bright signal to other vehicles when meet some special situation on the road. The current invention also can create a pre-warning lighted signal to other vehicles for special attention when apply this signs on the vehicles. The flexible light panel can have different message such as the "NO KISS", "STOP", "BABY ON BOARD", "I LOVE YOU", "I LOVE N.Y." and etc. The D.C. power supply certain input current for system. An electric circuit supply one transformer and some electric components to convert the D.C. current to A.C. current with certain voltage and frequency to match the EL light strip's trigger specification. The function control circuit is designed for special light show such as flashing, time delay flashing on-off, steady on, fade in-out, sequential on-off. The switch offer and trigger power for system. The switch can be tilt, vibration, motion, motion, photo sensor for trigger system to emitted the signal to other cars and road users.
The invention also can be easily attached on any place on the vehicles such as bumper as bumper sticker with "funny message" or religion message, personal feeling for express personality on this illuminated panel.
As all splendid idea/message is useless at dark environment, so current invention let all such things be lighted for much practical purpose. By providing an electroluminescent (EL) light strip can attached on automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, tricycles, stroller, handicap for special warning light by this EL light strip or strips. Plusing the multi-color can not achieve from other light supply such as L.E.D. (lighting emitted diode). Not only the color but also the unbreakable features of the EL light strip or strips.
The EL light strip can easily be attached to the exterior of the vehicle using glue, velcro tape, double side foam tape to attach on any kind of surface with perfect curve warning signal.